Owl's Ocean
by DeathBreath2000
Summary: Zac Mays and Kasey Walker are best friends. They're having a great day at Kasey's. What happens when a hellhound comes out of nowhere and attacks them? They meet up with Percy, Grover and Annabeth and end up in Camp Half-Blood. Who are their parents? Will they get a prophecy? What will happen? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: KASEY

It's the middle of summer and my best friend Zac is giving me a good hard lecture about… something. I don't really pay attention when he speaks for over five minutes or if he starts ranting on about architecture and buildings.

As he rambles I start to wander in my thoughts. I think about the ocean, the fish, and horses. I love horses. I went to horse camp for a week when I was eleven and I swear I could hear the horses talking. Oh, and I _LOVE_ the ocean. The fish are so beautiful and free. Not a care in the world. I sigh. I wish I could be a fish.

I glance at Zac who is now using hand gestures too while he talks. Great; I'm going to kill him in a few seconds when he raises his voice and shouts his space-less words to make sure everybody listen. 3…2…1…

"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH, BLAH!" He rants.

"ZAC! Will you shut up!" I yell as he finally gets on my nerves.

I look at him and realize I hurt his feelings (which only I can do; he's pretty tough) and give him my 'I'm sorry I was a jerk and hurt your feelings, but you _were_ really annoying' smile and he accepts my apology.

"So, want to go in the pool?" He says and looks at me.

"You still need an answer to that?" I ask and give a small smile.

He looks at me and says "dibs on the bathroom!" grabs his swim trunks and races in.

I walk into the kitchen and find a plate of snacks on the counter and next to it a sticky note that read: 'Kasey, I went to the grocery; this is in case you get hungry! Love mom'

'Eep!' my inner self thinks and adds 'You're alone with Zac…' My mind argues 'So? He's just my friend.' Great. I'm arguing with myself.

"Kasey! Bathroom's open!" I hear Zac call.

I rush up stairs to my bedroom and look for a swim suit. The only one I can find is my new bikini. I can't believe I got this. Oh, now I remember. I was at my friend Lucy's house and we were having a sleepover (like anyone ever sleeps) and she invited some other friends over. -As I'm letting the memory play in my head I walk downstairs and into the bathroom.-

She invited Zoe, Emma, and Mia. It was Mia's idea to play truth or dare. I was first of course.

"So Kasey, truth or dare?" Lucy asked.

"Truth." I said plainly because I already knew the question.

"So… what's with you and Zac?" they asked and started to giggle.

"Nothing; how many times do I have to tell you? Zac and I are just friends." I said and then the next thing I knew it was my turn again. I picked dare.

"We dare you to get a bikini and wear it in front of Zac!" they laughed when they saw my expression. I probably looked like a 15 year old tomato that just got squashed.

"Fine." I said.

The flashback ends as I walk out of the bathroom in a highlighter yellow bikini, feeling like the sun threw up on me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: ZAC

I wait on the porch for Kasey and start to think about my mom. She died when I was a baby in a car accident and left me with my dad. My dad said I had her gray eyes and her brain. That's all I ever got out of him. No name at all. Kasey's dad left before she was born. That's all she told me.

I hear footsteps and a groan. I turn around and laugh.

"Ha-ha, very funny." She says.

"What did you do? Walk through a marker factory or make the sun puke?" I choke out the joke.

"Probably both. Now let's get in the pool before I blind you." she says and starts running to the pool and jumps in as soon as she gets there. I do the same.

After about an hour of swimming we get out. As we walk to our towels I trip over my own feet and crash into Kasey. She had turned around for some reason so we are face to face and probably as red as apples.

"Uh, sorry!" I say and quickly get up.

She looks at me and smiles, then starts to crack up. At this point I say something real intelligent like 'uh…' and she looks at me again and laughs harder. Soon I start laughing too. About five minutes later we're on the ground panting for breath.

"What was that about?" A voice says. We look up to see Ms. Walker, Kasey's mom, standing about ten feet away from us.

"Zac is the clumsiest person in the world." Kasey says chuckling.

"Am not!" I argue.

"If you say so…" she mumbles under her breath but loud enough for me to hear.

"Well, when you two are done be welcome to come inside for snacks." Ms. Walker says. Kasey and I nod.

We get up and grab our towels. I lay mine on the ground and make sure the sun is shining on it completely. I lie down and see Kasey head for the house. I start thinking about what just happened. If I were some guy on the beach that didn't know Kasey I would probably whistle at her and try to talk to her. She's pretty and all, but I just can't think of an image of _us_ as a couple. Apparently everyone else in the world can though. I hear footsteps and see she changed into a white tank top and navy blue shorts. She had put her blonde hair in a short braid on her back. She laid her towel next to mine and sat down. I think I fell asleep because I wake up about two inches from Kasey. She fell asleep too but hadn't woke up yet and was rolling towards me unknowingly. I moved to my right, away from Kasey, and fell asleep again.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: KASEY

I wake up find I was practically laying on Zac, who was sound asleep. Last thing I remember is putting on my sunglasses. I looked at his face. He was wearing my sunglasses! I pulled them off which woke him up and he looked at me and jumped to his feet. I forgot to move so I was still next to him.

"You roll in your sleep." He says.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I sigh.

"That was creepy." Zac says and looks at me.

"Yeah…" I agree.

"Do you want to go inside and have some snacks?" He says.

"If we haven't missed it." I add.

We walk to the house and I see my mom put away the snacks. I go to the fridge and pull out two sandwiches. Zac takes his and we walk outside again.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I scream and drop my sandwich. Standing in front of us was a monster of some-sort. A boy appears with a sword in his hands and charges at the creature. That's the last thing I remember before passing out.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter! I typed this at, like, midnight though. But still! I shame myself. Only 216 words! *sigh* I guess I'll have to live with myself. :p


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: PERCY

I'm at camp with Annabeth and Chiron walks up to me and says:

"Percy, I need you and Annabeth to get two half-bloods for me. They live in Florida."

"What are their names?" I ask.

"Zac Mays and Kasey Walker, tell their parents that they are coming to camp."

I think. That's it? I thought maybe we had to tell them the whole speech about the gods. Telling someone 'Hey! Did you know that you fell in love with a god or goddess and had this kid!? Well, we are taking your precious child to a camp where they learn to kill monsters! Sounds fun, right!?' It's not. Most likely they kick you out or give you that 'poor thing,' look and calmly send you on your way. One time a guy called the cops on us and said "There are two CRAZY teenagers at my door!" We left as soon as he said that. I walk over to my friend Grover. I find him munching on a tin can-he's a Satyr, half man, half goat.

"Hey, Annabeth and I have to go get some half-bloods; can you help us sniff them out?"

"Sure!" he says through a mouthful of can.

As Grover puts on some pant and fake shoes to cover up that he's a satyr, I walk up to Blackjack, my Pegasus and sigh.

_What's up boss?! Got any sugar cubes on ya'? _ He asks inside my head. Oh yeah! I almost forgot, my dad is the god Poseidon, lord of the seas. He created horses so I can speak to them and I can understand them too.

_Nothing much. We got to go get two new demigods in Florida. And no, I don't have any sugar cubes. _I tell him in my mind. I see Grover coming with Annabeth.

_Hey, Blackjack, can you get Guido over here? _I mentally ask him.

_Sure thing boss; for five sugar cubes! _He neighed.

"Fine; but be quick." I turn around to see Annabeth and Grover standing behind me.

"So… how are we going to get there?" asks Annabeth.

I look over to see Blackjack and Guido fly over.

"Flying Ponies!" I say and Annabeth starts to chuckle. Grover is chewing on a can as usual.

"What?" he asks, making me and Annabeth start laughing so hard we almost cry. Grover gets on Guido and I on Blackjack. Annabeth climbs on behind me and we take off.

We hit a wind current making us wobble. Annabeth grabs my waist. I'm blushing so hard I probably look like a tomato. We ride for a long, and I mean long, time before we reached Florida. Annabeth was asleep on my shoulder. We landed behind a rite-aid and got off. Annabeth was slowly waking up so I found a drinking fountain and splash some water in her face. That wakes her.

"Hey! Percy! Why did you do that!?" she says shocked. I imagine her dry and all the water on her comes off and into the fountain drain. I have control over water too.

"You were sleepy and we need to get going." I say and start walking. I stop.

"Uh… Grover, where are they?" I ask.

"I can't smell them if they're far away dude." He says and frowns. I look around for idea's and see a sprinkler. I dig in my pockets for a drachma.

"O goddess, accept my offering" I say and toss the coin into the water.

"Show me Chiron, camp half-blood." I ask and watch the image ripple into focus.

"Chiron! I need to ask you something!" I yell to get his attention. He turns around.

"Percy, my boy, have you got them?" he asks.

"Um, no. Anyways, where are they?" I ask.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: ANNABETH

I watch as Percy talks with Chiron. I turn to look at Grover who is now eating a tin can- again.

"Grover, Percy's birthday is next week, so I was thinking that maybe I could get him a ring-"Grover stops me mid-sentence.

"A RING!" he almost yells. Percy glances our way and then back to Chiron.

"You didn't let me finish. I was saying ring-_necklace_. Like the rings you put on a necklace but don't ever wear." Grover starts to calm down.

"I thought you meant something else…" he says flushed with embarrassment.

I look over to see Percy walking over to us.

"News?" I ask.

"They live next door to each other. And we landed in just the right place too. They live down the street." He says and starts walking.

I catch up with him and grab his hand. I look up and see him blush but he doesn't pull away. We've been going out for a month now and he still hasn't gotten used to it. We walk past a forest. I hear some rustling in the bushes. A hellhound jumps out of the forest and tackles Percy. We run inside the forest to get away from people. I turn around and draw my knife. Percy takes out his pen, riptide. He uncaps it and it turns into a three foot celestial bronze sword. Cool right? I distract the hound by poking it with the tip of my dagger. Percy runs up from behind and tries to slash through it but it lunges at me making Percy miss. I side-step and the hellhound goes face first into the ground. It gets back up and charges over a fence at the edge of the woods.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" I hear a girl scream.


	6. Extended Chapter- Chapters 6,7,8 and 9

CHAPTER 6: ZAC

I catch Kasey as she faints. I look to the thing that scared her and run. I set Kasey down on a lawn chair and turn to face the dog-like monster. I see a boy a little older than me charge from over the fence with a bronze sword in his hands. A girl jumps the fence right after him and rushes over to me.

"Is she okay?" she asks and checks Kasey's pulse.

"Don't touch her!" I say and swap her hand away from Kasey.

She looks at me and smiles.

"She important to you?" she asks.

"Yes! I mean no! We're friends!" I say glaring at the girl.

"I'm Annabeth. That guy fighting the hellhound is Percy. We are from camp half-blood. We need to speak with your parents. Now." She says to me, her smile fading. I pick up Kasey and lead Annabeth into the house. I see Ms. Walker walk towards us.

"Camp half-blood." Annabeth says to her and Ms. Walker nods. Ms. Walker picks up the phone and dials something and hands the phone to me.

"Your father Zac." She says.

"Hello?" a scratchy voice comes out of the phone speaker.

"Hey dad; I apparently need to go to camp… um half-blood. Is it ok?" I say.

"Of course. I knew this day would come. Go with them." He says and adds:

"Goodbye son, I love you." And then hangs up.

"I can come. Let me get a few things." I say and run to Kasey's room. I grabbed the bag I pack for the day over here and checked its contents:

A water bottle, three pairs of shorts and on pair of jeans, six pairs of socks, five tee shirts, three pairs of boxers, and my book: The Hunger Games. I still read a little even though I have dyslexia.

I race out to Annabeth again and pick Kasey up.

"Zac?" I hear a soft voice say my name as we got outside and realize Kasey had woken up. I put her down to let her stand but as soon as I let go she falls into me.

"It's ok Kasey. You fainted when you saw the monster." I said calmly. I look at Annabeth and see she's staring at Kasey's eyes. Her eyes look like the ocean; so I can understand why she's staring. I realize Percy has beaten the dog-thing and is leaning on his sword. Next to him I see another one lying down and panting happily. I almost drop Kasey.

"Don't worry! This is Mrs. O'Leary! She's friendly!" Percy says smiling.

Suddenly a boy about my age pops up from behind the dog.

"Hey, I'm Nico. Son of Hades." He says. I stop in my tracks.

"Hades?" I ask. Nico turns to them.

"You haven't told them?" He asks and looks at Annabeth. She shakes her head.

"What's with the girl?" He asks and I glare at him.

"Her name is Kasey. She passed out and just woke up." Annabeth says quickly. She shoots me a look telling me to be quiet.

"I'm Zac." I say simply.

Nico looks at us and smiles.

"I can call Guido and Blackjack now right?" Percy asks Annabeth. She nods.

Percy whistles and two horses _fly_ down to greet us.

"Pegasus?" I think aloud.

"Pegasi is the plural term actually." Percy says and climbs on a black one. Annabeth climbs on behind him. On the other I see a goat dude.

"Are you a goat-man?" I ask him.

"Satyr actually." He says and looks at Percy.

"You will go with Nico on Mrs. O'Leary." Percy says and takes off. Goat man follows.

"Climb on." I hear Nico say.

I walk up to Mrs. O'Leary and push Kasey up. I climb up after and despite her getting on first she sits behind me. Nico whispers something to Mrs. O'Leary and she walks into the shadows. Everything goes dark and my face feels like it is being ripped off. I feel Kasey's arms around my waist and I blush. This is why she sat behind me.

CHAPTER 7: KASEY

I wake up in Zac's arms and look around. A girl with blonde hair and grey eyes is standing in front of us. He sets me down but I lose my balance and fall into him. He lets me lean on him all throughout their conversation with a boy with green eyes and a Goth boy. I don't pay attention until Goth boy asks about me and gets a glare from Zac. The next thing I know I'm on a dog with my arms wrapped around Zac's waist. I blush. I can hear wind going past us and see that Zac's face is jiggling so hard I chuckle. We stop so suddenly Zac falls off. I laugh so hard I fall off and land on top of him. He whispers something barely audible.

"Can't breathe…" he whispers again.

I roll off of him. Nico see's us and smiles. We get up and start to follow Nico as he walks towards a gateway. He walks inside and beckons us to do the same.

"Whoa. This is… amazing!" I say and look around.

"Welcome to camp half-blood." Nico says and leads us to a pine tree.

"This is Thalia's pine. Thalia was stuck in here for years. She's now a huntress of Artemis." Nico looked at us and chuckled.

"She was stuck in a _tree_?" I ask amazed. Nico nods and walks to a rock wall.

"This is the rock wall." He says as it spurts lava.

He explains the rest of the camp and leads us to a cabin.

"This is the Hermes cabin. You two will be staying here until your godly parent claims you!" he says with fake enthusiasm.

We walk in the cabin and are instantly greeted by two people who are obviously brothers. They swing their arms around me and Zac.

"Welcome! From the way you two look you're probably not Hermes kids. The gray eyes shout Athena and the looks of girly over here scream Aphrodite." One of them says.

"It's my dad who is a god; but Zac is 99.9 percent definite Athena. You should hear him when he starts talking! I mean, it's really interesting and all but you get tired of hearing it and zone out…" Zac stops me.

"We get it Kasey." He says and glares at me. I feel myself frown.

In the distance I hear a horn blow.

"DINNER!" The brothers yell.

We follow them to dinner. I step up and match Zac's pace.

"I wonder who our godly parents are. I still hope for Athena." Zac says cheerfully.

We sit down at the Hermes table and I smile.

I look over at Zac whose face is pale.

"K-Kasey, y-your head…" Zac stutters. Everyone else is looking too. Is something wrong with me? A centaur named Chiron comes over to our table.

"All hail Kasey Walker, daughter of Poseidon." He says.

CHAPTER 8: ZAC

"All hail Kasey Walker, daughter of Poseidon." Chiron says.

"Wow; Kasey, you're the daughter of Poseidon? That's so freaking cool." I say and look at her.

"Um… Zac, I think I'm contagious." She chuckles.

I look up to see an Owl above my head.

"All hail Zac Mays, son of Athena." Chiron says.

The image fades and everyone starts whispering.

The girl I saw at my house walks over with green eyed guy.

"Hey, I'm Percy! I'm a son of Poseidon! That means I'm your half-brother." He says and smiles.

"And I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena." She says and I see Percy is holding her hand. I smile.

They take us to our different tables and I see Zac getting along well with his siblings.

"Are you and Annabeth dating?" I ask suddenly which surprises Percy.

"Um… uh…" he mumbles. I chuckle.

"What gave you that idea?" he finally asks.

"Well, first off you were just holding her hand and she rode with you on the Pegasus and you mumbled when I asked you. All signs point to you like her or you're dating. From what I can tell, you two are meant for each other." I say.

"Whoa. You sure my dad didn't make a mistake? Are you an Aphrodite kid?" he says smiling.

"Nope; I have a loving mother at home." I say.

"Well then, yes; we are dating." He answers.

"So, you and Zac know each other?" he asks.

"Yeah, we're best friends!" I say enthusiastically.

"Me and Annabeth were best friends once." He teases.

"Not here too!" I groan.

"What do you mean? Your other friends thought different of what you said?" he smiles.

"Yeah; I hate it!" I say and shoot him a glare. He just laughs.

CHAPTER 9: PERCY

"So, what cool powers do I have?" Kasey asks me.

"I'll show you after dinner." I answer. I think about what she said about me and Annabeth. Are we meant for each other? I sigh.

Dinner ends fast and Kasey reminds me about showing her my powers so I lead her to the beach.

I pull her underwater and make an air bubble around us.

"So I can make one too?" she asks.

"I guess so…" I answer as she tries.

After about an hour of showing her my extremely awesome powers over the sea we walk over to our cabin.

"I'm gonna go…" she says and walks into the bathroom. I hear a knock on my door and see Annabeth.

"Hey seaweed brain. Want to go to Zeus's fist?" she says and takes my hand. I feel my face heat up as we reach the Zeus's fist. We climb to the top. The sun is setting and I realize this is the moment I've been waiting for. I lean towards Annabeth and put a hand on her cheek. She finishes my job and kisses me. Our fourth kiss (yes, I count.) we pull back and I see her smile.

"Race you to camp!" she says and climbs down and races off. I follow quickly.


End file.
